


Tonight

by bbex



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2.12, Awkward first time sex, Continuation, F/M, First Time, bughead - Freeform, losing virginity, s2e12, the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbex/pseuds/bbex
Summary: A continuation of The Scene from s2e12.  You know the one.My version of how I think it would have gone down.  Less sexy, and more awkward and sweet.





	Tonight

"Stay," he said, as he reached over and brushed his hand over her thigh.

The touch sent a chill through her spine. Ok, she thought, this is happening. And she didn't realize how badly she wanted it to happen. until _right now_. As her mind was thinking this, her body was working independently and reaching over to kiss him. The second their lips connected she was overwhelmed by a feeling of both familiarity and ecstasy, and she quickly lifted herself up and straddled him to get as close to him as she possibly could in this moment.

He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and she granted permission with a nod as he quickly zipped it down to her waist and helped her pull the sleeves off her shoulders.

In their frenzy of kissing (lips, chin, neck, chest) she suddenly had a flash of regret that he had been honest about Toni the other day and she hadn't given him the same courtesy by revealing her (meaningless) kiss with Archie.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," she said, pulling away from his mouth. "I need to tell you something."

He mumbled "what?" while he kept kissing her chest and neck. When she didn't respond after a couple seconds, he pulled back to look at her face. "What is it?" he asked, earnestly.

She looked into his eyes and realized that if she told him about Archie right now, this moment would be ruined, and they might not reconcile for a while, if ever. She hated lying to him, but she knew that he was insecure about her possible feelings for Archie, and most importantly that she was madly in love with him and not Archie. This moment was about them, and no one else.  

She wanted this.

"Nothing," she said. "I just... want you. I want all of you. Tonight."

His eyes darkened as he leaned up to kiss her again. She started frantically trying to undo his shirt buttons, and then started trying to push his suspenders over his shoulders but they didn't seem to want to be pushed down easily. She giggled at her fumble and then he giggled too.

"Um, Betts?" he murmered between kisses.

"What?"

"Do you have.... anything? Or are you on... what are we doing for protection?"

"Oh!" she pulled back, "Right! Um... I'm on the pill. But I've been really stressed out lately and honestly I don't think I've been taking it at the same time every day. We should use a condom... you don't have one?"

"You've been stressed out?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Yeah," she said, "Just, you know, about my mom and Polly and Chic and everything."

"Betty, I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you."

"Jug, it's okay," she said, putting a hand up to his jaw. "You're here now." She bent down to kiss him and it quickly moved more frantic and she started tugging on his suspenders again. He laughed again when she was getting nowhere and reached down to undo the clasps from his pants. His hands going down to that area reminded her of the general task at hand right now. "Juggie, do you have a condom?"

"Right!" he said, pulling back again.

"Um, there is a good chance my dad has some" he said with a cringe. She laughed. He added, "Do you want to, um, move to the bedroom? Maybe a bit more comfortable?"

She nodded and stood up. As she stood up, her dress fell down to her feet, leaving her in her matching bra and panties set.

He took in an audible breath as he looked her up and down. He locked eyes with her and stood up. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers.

After a few seconds of soft and lazy kissing, she pulled away and looked up at him with a smirk. "Condom?"

"Holy shit, he better have one," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling toward the small hallway in the trailer that led to the bathroom and bedroom. She stepped out of her dress, leaving it on the floor in the living room, and giggled as she followed him.

She stood at the door of the tiny bathroom as he kneeled down and rummaged through the cabinet under the sink. "Bingo!" he exclaimed, as he pulled out an open box of condoms. He looked up at Betty, still in her bra and panties, and started shaking as he stood up. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "More than anything."

They started kissing and made their way to the bedroom. The back of her legs hit the bed and she fell down on to it. Looking up at him, she suddenly became very aware that she was in her underwear and he was almost still fully clothed. "You're wearing too many clothes," she stated, standing up again to start helping him remove his already unbuttoned shirt.

"You too," he said with a smirk.

She laughed. "Alright, fair enough, but let's even the playing field first, okay?" She helped him push his shirt off his shoulders and then pull his undershirt over his head. She ran her hand up his arm and realized how muscular he had gotten in the last few months. This was not the same Jughead who had climbed in through her bedroom window to sweetly kiss her all those months ago. She ran her hand up to his shoulder, and then across his collar bone and down the middle of his chest, until she reached the button on his pants. She looked up and he kissed her tenderly as she undid the button, unzipped the fly, and started pushing them down his legs. He helped her by kicking them off and stepping over them, which made the back of her leg hit the bed again and the both fell down on to it together with a laugh.

He ran a hand up the side of her body, from her thigh up to her face, and brought her face to his to kiss her again. Once they were kissing, he moved a hand down to reach around her back and undo her bra. He was trying to undo it with one hand but honestly, he had never done it before even with two hands, and she started laughing as he was fumbling around back there. His grin disappeared when she looked him in the eye, reached behind herself and undid it. He helped her push the bra straps off her shoulders and tossed it off the bed. He sat up a bit to take a look at her, and she flushed as she watched him take her in.

"Jug," she said sheepishly.

"Shhhh," he said, getting back on to his elbow to lay beside her. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my bed right now."

"It's not luck," she said. He kissed her and moved a hand to lightly caress the side of her breast. She moved herself a bit in order to get his hand pressing a little harder and closer to where she wanted it to be. His thumb grazed her nipple and she moaned.

"Is this okay?" he said, pulling back.

"Yes, Jug, it's more than okay," she said.

Encouraged, he moved his mouth down to her nipple and sucked it. She moaned again so he kept going, squeezing her breast and pinching and sucking on her nipple. Then he moved over to the other breast, pinching the nipple right away and watching it pucker in his hand. He moved up to start kissing her neck, one of his favourite spots on her to kiss. He then reached one hand down to the waistband of her panties, and the buck of her hips seemed to signify that she was fine with that direction. He slipped a hand into her panties and found her warm and wet.

"Okay Betty, I'm in uncharted territory here, so please tell me if I'm not doing it right, or if anything hurts, or if you want me to stop-"

She laughed. "Okay, I'll keep you in the loop."

He moved a finger into her folds and was surprised by all the wetness there. He tentatively put one finger inside her, and looked up at her face. She nodded her confirmation, and then he gently placed his thumb on her clit and she gasped.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh my god, yes, more of that please," she replied.

Encouraged, he started rubbing her clit in slow circles while pumping his finger in and out of her. She was writhing and moaning in appreciation.

She felt his hardness against her leg. She reached and put her hand down in his boxers, and he stopped her.

"We'll get to me, okay?" he said with a smile.

"Jug--"

"Don't worry, I'm really enjoying this part of the fun right now," he said. "Can we take these off?" he added as he tugged at the waistband of her panties. She nodded and she helped him pull them off her. He came back up and quickly slipped a finger back into her, and then added a second.

"Ohhh," she moaned, eyes rolling back into her head.

"Still okay?" he asked. "It doesn't hurt?"

"It hurt a tiny bit at first."

He winced.

"But, kind of like a good hurt?" she added. "And it's fine now. Keep going."

He complied, and kept slowly rubbing circles around her clit with a flat thumb. She could feel her orgasm building up. She'd done this to herself enough times at home but this is the first time someone else had done it and it felt amazing.

"Feeling good?" he asked, responding to the big smile on her face.

"Oh God, Juggie, yes," she said with a breathy moan. "I think I'm going to come if you keep going with this."

"Perfect," he said, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her lazily. He kept a steady pace with his fingers and she writhed beneath him and continued to moan with enjoyment. Her breaths were becoming quicker and he could tell her heart rate was riding so he started increasing his speed a bit, which seemed to elicit moans of approval from her.

"Oh God, Jug, I'm going to come!" she yelled, as he kept going with his steady pace. She screamed and stiffened and he could feel her tighten around his fingers as a gush of wetness flowed out.

As she started to catch her breath, she opened her eyes to see Jughead with a huge grin on his face.

"Holy shit, Jug, that was-"

"The hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," he interrupted, kissing her again. He laid beside her, hand across her stomach, and kissed her jaw as her heart rate came down to a normal pace.

"Now, you." she stated, reaching to push down his boxers.

They started kissing again as she helped him push his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off. She tentatively wrapped her hand around his length.

"Okay, Jug, same thing," she whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing, so please tell me if I'm doing it wrong." With that, she started slowly pumping her hand up and down.

"Ohhhhh my God," he said, with an exhale. "You're not doing anything wrong."

She sped up her motion and increased her pressure a bit, using her thumb to gather the drop of moisture that was there and spread it down his shaft.

"Betty...." he said, with his eyes closed. "I'm not going to last long."

"Where's the condom?" she asked, still stroking him.

He sat up and she released her hand from him as he reached for the night table to grab the condom that he had left there. He started trying to open the package with his hands and it wasn't working. She laughed and took it from him and used her teeth to quickly tear it open.

"Can I?" she asked, motioning toward him.

He nodded, and she proceeded to carefully roll the condom on to his shaft, using the technique she remembered learning in health class a few years earlier. She started stroking him again, over the condom, and he pushed her shoulder lightly so that she had he back on the bed. She reached across and grabbed his shoulder so she could pull him on top of her, and he settled between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist.

She reached down between them to guide his length into her entrance. At first it was like he was hitting a brick wall; she squirmed a bit and he put his thumb back on to her clit to rub slow circles again. She relaxed almost immediately and thrust her hips up a bit to help him enter her. He pushed a little more and now was able to get inside. She winced as he got himself all the way in, and he stopped.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, a little," she replied, honestly. "It's okay though. I know it will be better. Keep moving."

He kept rubbing her clit and now pulled out a little bit and went slowly back in.

She moaned.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"Good!" she laughed. "It's amazing."

He started increasing his speed. "This... is.... incredible," he breathed, in between pumps. "Betty," he added, "I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going to last long."

"That's okay Jug," she said. "I just want you to feel good."

"Oh my g-" he stuttered, "I'm gonna come. I'm coming!" He stilled as he came, and then fell back on to her, his body limp from ecstasy.

They laid like that together, him on top of her and still inside her, for a couple minutes while he caught his breath. He then pulled out of her and reached over to grab a tissue from the nightstand, pulled the condom off himself and wiped himself with the tissue before wrapping the condom up in it. He then rolled back to lay beside her, both of them naked and staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," he said, "I've always imagined what this would be like. But I never expected-" he turned to look at her face. "You are amazing," he said, with a tender smile. "Was that okay?"

"Okay?  _You_ are amazing!" she said.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied with a big grin. "Do you need to clean up?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm supposed to go to the bathroom right after, I think. To avoid a bladder infection or something? My mom told me that during her most recent lecture about protection."

He shrugged. "Well I definitely wouldn't ignore your mom's advice," he said with a smirk, "even though I wish you could stay in this bed with me forever."

She smiled at him and got up to go to the bathroom, grabbing her bra and panties from the floor on the way. She quickly went pee and assessed the damage. She was a little sore and a tiny bit of blood was on the toilet paper when she wiped, but overall, not too bad. She put her underwear back on and looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. Betty Cooper, now without her V-card. Her lips were swollen, her hair was a mess, but she was happy.

She quickly went back to the living room and grabbed her dress that had been left there. She took it back to the bedroom where Jughead was now lying on the bed in his boxers. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Now, I really should be going," she said.

"I wish you could stay," he said, standing up and walking toward her.

"Me too," she said, "but your dad will probably be home soon and really shouldn't see me here like this. And... what time is it?" she asked, looking around for her phone.

He picked up his phone from his pants pocket, which had been on the floor. "10:22" he said. "Shit!" she said, quickly stepping into her dress and pulling it over her shoulders. "I was supposed to be home by ten. My mom is going to kill me! I'm surprised my phone isn't blown up with texts and voicemails from her!"

"It's okay," he said, "just tell her we were investigating the General Pickens statue and lost track of time." He zipped up the back of her dress and followed her as she went into the living room to find her shoes and put them back on.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, 'investigating'" she said, with air quotes. "It'll be our new code word," she winked as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

She put on her coat, grabbed her purse and checked her phone. "Weird," she said, "no messages from my mom. I hope she hasn't sent out some search party for me."

She started walking toward the door, and Jughead grabbed her hand to slow her and turn her around to face him. "Betty, about tonight," he said, with no hint of a smile, "thank you."

She looked up into his eyes. "You are so very welcome," she said, "and thank you."

They started kissing sweetly and that started to speed up and get a bit frenzied. She pulled away again and said with a smile, "Juggy, I reeeeeeally have to go."

He put on a mock pouty face.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she said, stepping out the door.

"Promise?" he said.

"Promise." she replied.

They kissed one more time and then she ran down the outside stairs of the trailer and he watched the girl of his dreams walk away. This time, he knew he would be getting her back.

 

FIN


End file.
